


Midnight blue

by karasunotsubasa



Series: KageHina Week May 2014 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long while now Hinata had trouble finding the best colour to describe the eyes that haunted him in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight blue

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina Week May 2014: Day 1  
> prompt: colours

Midnight blue.

For a long while now Hinata had trouble finding the best colour to describe the eyes that haunted him in his dreams. The eyes that were shadowed over with emotions he was never able to grasp, they passed so fast. And when he woke up, there was only the fleeting sense of safety and warmth at the back of his mind. He was sure that he knew the person those eyes belong to, but no matter how hard he thought about it, he came up with no one.

It was almost always the same dream. He was running in the darkness, nothing before him, nothing behind him. But when he looked to the side, he could spot it. The eyes watching his every move, following his every step, noticing his every breath. In any other situation he would scream and try to run away disgusted and scared by the very thought of it. This, however, was different. He couldn’t say what it was that made him stay, but he felt safe. The presence of someone else in the complete darkness of his mind gave him the warm confidence he needed. And he wasn’t about to ruin it by asking questions.

From time to time though, the dream changed. For the most part there was no sound in the darkness, but sometimes Hinata could hear light steps, which might have been just his ears ringing in the complete silence. Other times there was a ghost of a whisper that might have been just a rush of air. But there was one sensation that was imprinted in his memory, an imperceptible feeling of someone hugging him from behind. There was no one there, and yet the warmth seeped into his body, invisible arms around his shoulders giving comfort and safety.

And the eyes, the eyes were always there, watching him. He couldn’t remember where he has ever seen someone with such eyes. They were beautiful, somehow arrogant, but brightened by the inner confidence and tenacity. All Hinata could do was admire them and draw on that strength.

The mystery of the owner of those eyes would probably still be uncovered if not for one day, or rather night, when he stayed late in practice with Kageyama. Kageyama tossed and he spiked, ran and spiked until he was out of breath, sweat flowing down his body, eyes glistening over with tears of effort, heart pumping blood in his ears, on the verge of collapsing. But his head still shot up at the sound of ball slipping out of Kageyama’s fingers, he moved even though all his body wanted to do was give up. And he spiked.

They stopped only when the dark grey sky turned pitch black and the clock struck eleven. In a hurry, before the last train leaves, they took a shortcut through the field of grass, the smell of the heated soil enveloping them in a summer cocoon. The stars above their heads blinked down on them lightening their way in the dark as they ran together to the station.

Then suddenly Kageyama turned to him, shouting something through the wind howling in their ears, but Hinata couldn’t hear him. The familiarity of the scenery, the darkness, the wind, everything was so similar to his dream. He raised his head and wasn’t surprised to find the eyes, _those_ eyes, looking back at him.

‘Hinata, what are you doing, dumbass?’ Kageyama’s face contorted into an angry frown. ‘We’re going to be late!’

Without paying any attention to his words, Hinata stepped closer to the other and clutching the front of his shirt, tugged him down. Their faces now only inches apart, he could clearly see the widened eyes. And those were indeed the same eyes that watched over him in his dreams. For the first time though, he could read them, and the perfect colour to describe that unique hue appeared out of nowhere in his mind.

‘Midnight blue,’ he whispered, fascinated by the stars mirrored in their depth.

He would have probably stayed like that, captivated by the eyes he chased after for so long, but Kageyama blinked and the strange trance Hinata found himself in vanished. Momentarily he noticed Kageyama’s face was red with a blush, and he realized what it really was he was doing up till now. Flaming red with embarrassment as well, he jumped back from the other as if on fire. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

‘What the hell was that?!’ Kageyama’s voice was higher than usual, and it was obvious that he was bothered.

‘Nothing,’ Hinata spluttered and started running without looking at the other teen. ‘Come on, we’re going to be late!’

‘That’s my line, idiot!’ Kageyama chased after him, cursing under his breath.

But Hinata didn’t dare to look back. Or at all in Kageyama’s general direction. His heart was racing, mind swimming with incoherent thoughts. It was Kageyama, he dreamed of Kageyama’s eyes all along. He felt safe with Kageyama, he lavished in Kageyama’s warmth, he leaned on Kageyama’s strength.

Feeling the blush rising to his cheeks once again, he snapped. What was he, a bloody maiden in love? He wanted to snort in distaste, but he couldn’t, because a part of his mind, one where all his secrets were hidden, whispered ‘yes’. And now he had a problem.

Stars on the midnight blue sky blinked merrily above their heads as their eyes met, and Hinata swallowed with difficulty. A big problem.


End file.
